Broken
by serenelystrange
Summary: Takes place directly after the season 2 finale.. so if you havent seen that, dont read. This just popped into my head, no idea why. It's just how I imagine Hardison during that ride. Reviews are love.


A/N – Folks, I have no idea where this came from. I was just sitting here and I was thinking of that last scene, and how the team might be feeling as they flew away. Especially Hardison. So, here we are.

.

.

Hardison sits back in his seat as they're taking off in the helicopter. He knows the view he'll see if he looks out the window; Nate cuffed to that rail, appearing smaller and smaller as they move away. But it's nothing compared to how small he feels at the moment. Has it all come to this? Everything they've done, everyone that they've helped; does it just end like this? He doesn't look out the window.

Eliot's sitting across from him, next to a silently crying Sophie. She looks horrible, all puffy eyed and blotchy, but the sight soothes Hardison somewhat. At least it's something real.

The whole situation just seems wrong. They aren't supposed to lose, they're too damn good at what they do. But it's not the worst of it. No, the worst is that they ran away. They gave up. Nate said that they might not always win, but they never give up, but in the end, he's the one who gave himself up.

Hardison appreciates the irony of the situation, as well as Nate's sacrifice for them, but it still doesn't feel right. How could they just leave Nate like that? Even when he ordered them to leave, how could they? They should have done something... else.

He closes his eyes and tries to think. Every time he tries, it just hurts more. As fucked up and ragtag as they are, these people are his family. And now they're broken. And God, he sounds like Parker now.

Parker. His eyes snap open as he realized the girl isn't sitting next to him like she should be. He spots her instantly, sitting on the floor beside Sophie's feet, arms wrapped around her raised knees. She's resting her head on her clasped hands, but she looks up at him when she senses his stare.

It almost breaks him in two. He realizes, in a moment of panicked clarity, that everything he's feeling, she must be feeling, but a million times worse. His world is falling apart, but he started from a pretty stable place, all things considered. But Parker, she isn't like him. She's better, as far as he's concerned, in almost every way, but she's never known family like this before.

She's not crying, he's not sure she ever really cries, but there's this look. This damn look that he cant even describe, can't define, doesn't really want to. She's looking up at him still, with those dead eyes, and all he wants to do is make them seem alive again. He wants to reassure her, but the words won't come out of his throat.

He hasn't forgotten how to cry.

He takes a deep breath, and then another, for Parker, who looks like she's forgotten how to breathe. Ignoring the warnings of the pilot, he unfastens his seatbelt and moves to sit directly in front of Parker, pulling her hands into his before she can protest.

She doesn't pull away, and he doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing at this point.

Parker shifts to sit crossed legged, and he mirrors her, following her lead. He vaguely realizes that Eliot and Sophie must be watching this, but he can't be bothered to care at the moment.

He tries to speak again, but again, his voice catches, and no sound comes out as his mouth moves. Instead, he rubs soothing circles into Parker's hands, desperately hoping that they're on the same wavelength for once.

Parker is stock still for a long moment, but then there's a small smile. It's gone in an instant, and was probably more smirk than anything else, but it's something. And right now, something is all he's got.

Hardison smiles back as she suddenly squeezes his hands tightly and looks directly at him. Her eyes don't seem as dull as they did a moment ago.

Sophie is saying something, but it's background noise at best. Parker is looking at only him, and he's never had to try so hard to say so much with no voice. And then she's crawling to sit beside him, and pulling him into her arms like a child.

It's a ridiculous sight, he's sure, but he doesn't care. He closes his eyes and takes in her scent, letting it soothe him. He's not entirely sure how everything got reversed so quickly, he was trying to make sure she was OK after all, but he doesn't dwell on it. If Parker's way of feeling better is to make him feel better, who is he to argue?

He still wants to assure her, but he doesn't know what to say, even if he had his voice. So he just rests his head on her shoulder and lets her pat his arm long after it begins to hurt.

They ride for what seems like forever in silence. He's never liked silence, and likes it even less now. Nate should be here with them, celebrating another job completed, not on his way to jail.

They touch down as gently as possible for a helicopter, but its still enough to jolt him off Parker's shoulder. But then they're moving and there's no time to miss her warmth.

Hardison's the last one to hit the ground, and he's surprised to see Parker standing alone, waiting for him.

She doesn't speak, so he swallows his own words. She gives him another small smile, and it lasts a little longer this time. He opens his mouth to say something, anything really, but she shakes her head, silencing him.

Her eyes. He recognizes the look in them. It's a mix of anger and pain, and he knows she's worn it far too often. But there's something else he sees in those pretty and sometimes crazy eyes; determination.

She takes his hand and pulls him towards Eliot and Sophie in the distance.

"Parker," he says as they move, and it's all he can manage before she stops abruptly and hugs him tight.

He halts into it, skidding slightly, but hugs her back. It's awkward to say the least, but he doesn't mind.

She pulls away a second later, and lets go of his hand, moving quickly to join the others.

Hardison is stunned still for a moment, but recovers and jogs to catch up.

In her own way, Parker is telling him that everything is going to be OK. They'll rescue Nate, they won't abandon each other this time.

They're not broken.

THE END


End file.
